Eu quero você
by Idrille
Summary: Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?
1. Chapter 1: Primeiro encontro

**Eu quero você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?

**Capítulo 1: Primeiro encontro**

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ Perguntava-se pela bilionésima vez Soifon. _O que eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei esse convite? Por que eu deixei Yoruichi-sama me convencer?_

**Flashback on**

– Mas, Yoruichi-_sama_, você acha que isso é correto? Afinal, eu sou uma capitã e ele apenas é um tenente. Pergunta pela quinta vez uma Soifon confusa e envergonhada.

– Mas claro que é! Você não gosta dele?

– Bom... sim... Ele é um ótimo tenente e toma conta muito bem do esquadrão dele. É como se o 9º Esquadrão ainda tivesse um capitão!

– Bem, não era isso que eu queria saber e não foi bem isso que eu queria saber, mas tudo bem. – Disse Yoruichi com uma cara de "meu Deus, essa menina tem problema". – Mas voltando ao assunto, agora você vai trocar de roupa e colocar essa aqui que eu comprei especialmente pra você no seu primeiro encontro com o Hisagi.

– Mas Yoruichi-_sama_, eu não disse que eu vou!

– Ah, mas é claro que você vai! Você tem que deixar de ser boba e aproveitar mais a vida. Afinal, nada melhor do que sair com um homem pra acabar com o tédio.

– Mas... mas... mas... eu... nunca fiz... isso, respondeu uma Soifon roxa de vergonha.

– Ótimo, mas um motivo pra você sair com ele! Hein? Eu ouvi falar que ele está caidinho por você. Aproveita!! Venha aqui, vamos, tire esse uniforme _shinigami_ horrível e coloque essa roupa _sexy_ que eu comprei pra você.

– Espere, Yoruichi-_sama_, eu... – E Yoruichi nem deixou a pobre coitada terminar de falar. Pegou Soifon e praticamente a obrigou a trocar de roupa.

**Flashback off**

Soifon estava se sentindo ridícula naquele vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho um pouco rodado com um bolero branco por cima e sandálias brancas. A roupa que Yoruichi comprara na realidade não tinha nada de _sexy_, para ela realmente parecia _sexy_, na realidade vulgar.

Hisagi vestia uma camiseta sem mangas verde, calça _jeans_ e tênis. Para ele, Soifon estava realmente linda naquela roupa, que lhe havia caído como uma luva, delineando o corpo bem torneado da capitã sem deixá-la vulgar. Mas ele estava incomodado porque ela sempre olhava para os lados ou para baixo, e nunca para ele. Fazia já algum tempo que ele tinha uma queda pela capitã, mas só agora resolveu investir, depois de toda a confusão e tensão da Batalha do Inverno ter passado. E para isso, pediu a ajuda de Yoruichi que, claro, se prontificou a ajudar o rapaz a conquistar sua inflexível e durona pupila.

– Algum problema, Soifon-_taicho_? Você parece incomodada. Não está gostando do lugar?

– Ahn? Ah, não, não é nada. Esse... esse lugar até... que é... agradável, Hisagi-_fukutaicho_.

Eles estavam numa lanchonete e já estava no fim da tarde. O encontro foi feito no mundo real como exigência de Soifon porque ela não queria que outros_ shinigamis_ vissem os dois juntos e sozinhos.

Comeram alguma coisa e resolveram caminhar pela cidade. Nenhum dos dois falava nada. Hisagi não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa que não agradasse a capitã do 2º Esquadrão e piorar (ainda mais) as coisas. Ela, por outro lado, não sabia o que falar, já que Yoruichi havia lhe dito para não conversar sobre trabalho em hipótese alguma. Mas o que mais ela fazia, além de cuidar do seu esquadrão praticamente 24 horas por dia? Ela participava das reuniões da Associação das Mulheres _Shinigamis_, mas ela tinha certeza de que Hisagi não se interessaria por esse tipo de assunto.

– Hum, _taicho_... – Começou Hisagi. – Eu poderia chamá-la apenas de Soifon? Claro, enquanto estivermos, hum... aqui... sabe, saindo... – se apressou a falar Hisagi ao ver o olhar severo que estava recebendo. – Você pode me chamar de Shuuhei se quiser...

– Faça o que quiser. – disse Soifon, aborrecida ao ver algumas garotas passarem e reparar no cabelo delas, como andavam e se vestiam. Que rapaz repararia nela, pior, a acharia bonita? Ela era pequena e tinha o corpo musculoso demais para uma mulher. Suas mãos eram calejadas pelo uso constante da espada e seu corpo tinha poucas curvas com seios e quadris pequenos. Ou seja, ela era nada atraente para um homem.

– O que você quer de mim? – Perguntou de supetão Soifon, parando de andar, irritada com as garotas, consigo mesma e com Hisagi que tinha olhado para elas.

– Como? – Hisagi piscou, sem entender a pergunta da capitã.

– Eu perguntei o que você quer de mim. Qual seu interesse? Você acha que assim conseguirá o posto de capitão mais fácil? Porque eu não tenho nada que possa atrair um homem, além de meu posto de capitã. Digo... eu não sou bonita e não sou delicada como essas garotinhas estúpidas. – Ao dizer isso ela jogou a cabeça na direção do grupo de garotas que olhava uma vitrine, conversando e rindo. – Vamos, me responda! É uma ordem, Hisagi-_fukutaicho_!

Hisagi suspirou, entendendo o que a _shinigami_ queria dizer. Ele , que tinha parado de caminhar também, se aproximou da capitã, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e os acariciou levemente. Soifon sentiu o corpo estremecer e a cabeça rodar. Nunca ninguém havia feito esse tipo de carinho nela.

– Soifon, eu não acho que sair com você me tornará capitão algum dia. Isso só acontecerá pelo meu esforço e força de vontade. Eu quis sair com você porque eu me interesso por você... como mulher. Você pode não se achar bonita, mas eu te acho uma mulher muito linda. Você é forte, comanda um esquadrão inteiro sozinha, é inteligente e decidida. O que mais eu quero de uma mulher? Além do que, como eu disse, eu te acho muito bonita. Você está linda nessa roupa! Digo..., você é sempre linda, mas hoje, com essa roupa, você está linda demais. – Nessa hora, Soifon sentiu seu rosto arder e abaixou a cabeça de vergonha. Será que ele estava dizendo a verdade? Para Soifon, ela nunca viu ninguém ser tão sincero quando Hisagi estava sendo, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda estava desconfiada.

– Soifon, eu gosto de você de verdade. – completou Hisagi, corando um pouco também. Ver Soifon desarmada e tímida era simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele não sabia o que mais o excitava: vê-la poderosa e mandona, fazendo seus inimigos beijarem o chão que ela pisava ou frágil e corada com ela estava agora. Ela parecia uma garotinha desprotegida que precisava de socorro. E ele, claro, achava que era sua obrigação protegê-la. Pensando isso, ele a trouxe mais para perto de si, envolvendo-a com os braços, fazendo-a colocar as pequenas mãos nos seus ombros. – Se você acha que eu gosto de garotas desse tipo aí, está muito enganada. – Ele fez sinal pro lado do grupo de garotas. – Eu prefiro mulheres como você, determinadas, batalhadoras e independentes. Eu prefiro você. E por isso que estou saindo com você. É muito simples.

Soifon não sabia o que dizer. Ela estava embriagada pelas palavras do tenente e pelo seu perfume, que fazia sua cabeça ficar leve, deixando-a tonta. A proximidade dos corpos fazia seu estômago gelar. Tudo era novo pra ela. As sensações, os toques de um homem, a vergonha, a timidez. Nada daquilo parecia real. Ah, como ela queria esquecer tudo e entregar-se aquele homem na sua frente. Mas os anos de treinamento e autocontrole ainda tomavam conta dela. Por mais que desejasse encostar sua cabeça no peito musculoso de Hisagi, sua mente lhe dizia que poderia ser um truque, uma armação. Ela jamais havia baixado a guarda com ninguém, exceto com Yoruichi, e ela havia lhe traído e ido embora sem dizer nada.

– Você ainda não está convencida, não é? – Hisagi falou depois de esperar uma resposta e perceber que a capitã travava uma luta interior. Ele sabia que deveria ter paciência com ela. O terreno em que ele estava se aventurando era muito perigoso e, com um passo em falso, ele botaria tudo a perder, inclusive a própria vida. – Não se preocupe, eu sou paciente e persistente. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu tenho interesse em você apenas como mulher, nada mais.

Depois disso, Hisagi baixou sua cabeça na direção da _shinigami_ e, como Soifon não reagiu, ele delicadamente encostou seus lábios nos dela. Foi um beijo tranquilo, quase um roçar de lábios.

O que Hisagi realmente queria ela apertá-la mais ainda, beijá-la com sofreguidão e explorar aquela boca pequena e deliciosa com sua língua. Mas ele não podia se exaltar. Ele tinha que ir com cuidado, até ganhar a confiança de Soifon e poder avançar mais.

Soifon estava nas nuvens. Se o tenente a soltasse agora, ela com certeza cairia no chão. Suas pernas estavam fracas e bambas. Sentir os lábios de Hisagi sobre os seus, no seu primeiro beijo, foi uma sensação indescritível: parecia que fogos de artifícios estavam explodindo em sua cabeça e um esquadrão inteiro de borboletas estava se revoltando em seu estômago. Finalmente teve que admitir que não foi uma má ideia assim sair com o tenente. Depois de se sentir frustada, isso era como um bálsamo para uma ferida. Ela queria mais daquele homem, daquele beijo. Sua mente pedia por isso. Seu corpo pedia por isso. Mas, para sua frustração, Hisagi terminou o beijo, afastando-se um pouco dela, encarando-a e acariciando seus cabelos de leve. Ela não ficou com raiva do rapaz por terminar o beijo tão rápido, mas ficou decepcionada. _Será que ele não gostou? Será que ela não sabia beijar? Será que...?_ Tantas perguntas passavam pela cabeça dela que a deixava confusa.

– Acho melhor voltar para a _Soul Society_. – Finalmente Hisagi disse. – Adorei sair com você e espero que possamos continuar saindo. – Ao terminar de dizer isso, ele depositou um selinho nos lábios de Soifon, despertando-a do transe. – Vamos? – Ele disse com uma voz doce, puxando-a pela mão.

– Vamos. – disse simplesmente Soifon.

Durante todo o caminho, até se separarem para voltarem aos seus esquadrões, Hisagi segurou a mão da capitã. _Que mão mais pequena! Se alguém visse não imaginaria o que essas mão podem fazer com um inimigo! Mas eu gostaria mesmo é de ter essas mãozinhas correndo pelo corpo_, pensava Hisagi, todo cheio de si, porque sabia que havia ganhado a confiança da capitã. O primeiro passo, o mais difícil e o mais perigoso havia sido dado com sucesso. O resto seria consequência.

Soifon já não se importava com quem quer fosse que os visse assim, andando lado a lado de mãos dadas. Ele, todo orgulhoso e com uma cara de felicidade. Ela, levemente corada e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.

Antes de se separarem, ele novamente a beijou com doçura, afirmando que logo iria chamá-la para passearem juntos novamente.

Soifon foi para o seu esquadrão, agradecendo Yoruichi por tê-la feito ir ao encontro. _Afinal, não foi tão ruim assim_, ela pensou novamente enquanto trocava de roupa para ir dormir.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2: Segundo encontro

**Eu quero você**

_**Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo.**_

_Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?_

**Capítulo 2: Segundo encontro**

Hisagi caminhava pelos corredores da _Sereitei_ indo encontrar Soifon para chamá-la para um passeio. Fazia quase uma semana desde o primeiro encontro e os dois apenas tinham trocados algumas palavras sobre relatórios, pois Hisagi sempre ficava enroscado em alguma coisa quando tinha um tempinho para ir procurá-la.

– Aonde você vai com tanta pressa, Hisagi-_san_? – Hisagi viu Kira se aproximando e suspirou, imaginando que ficaria enrolado com o amigo e perderia outra oportunidade de encontrar a capitã do 2º Esquadrão.

– Eu tenho que resolver um assunto...

– Ah, bem... eu ia chamá-lo para bebermos sakê. Faz um tempo já que não saímos para beber como fazíamos antigamente. – Disse Kira.

– Quem é a nova eleita? – Hisagi ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar. Quando se virou para ver quem era, viu Matsumoto e Renji se aproximando. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto que Renji não escondia o orgulho, mas não se sabia se era por ostentar o _haori _de capitão do 3º Esquadrão ou se por estar de mãos dadas com a bela ruiva de seios fartos, tenente do 10º Esquadrão.

– Matsumoto-_san_? Abarai-_taicho_? – Disse Hisagi surpreso.

– Vamos, Hisagi, não enrola, quem é a garota dessa semana? – Disse Renji com cara de safado.

– Do que vocês estão falando? Não há nenhuma garota. De onde vocês tiram essas ideias, hein? – Hisagi tentava disfarçar ao máximo. Afinal, se caísse na boca de seus amigos o quase-caso dele com Soifon, eles poderiam dar com a língua nos dentes qualquer hora, principalmente Matsumoto, que adorava contar fofocas na Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis. _Se ela não perdoou nem o Hitsugaya-taicho e a Hinamori quando tirou aquela foto dos dois dormindo juntos no quarto dele e "divulgou" para todos da Soul Society, imagina o que ela faria comigo?_, pensou preocupado Hisagi.

– Não se finja de bobo, Shuuhei. Eu sei que você anda com alguma garota. Você só foge da gente assim quando tem alguma garota na história. Além disso, você não tem mais saído com a gente para beber sakê. E você só faz isso quando está com algum romance.

– Pelo que eu sei, você também não anda mais bebendo sakê por aí, Matsumoto-_san_. – Disse Hisagi, tentando mudar de assunto.

– Ora, mas é porque agora eu namoro um capitão do _Gotei_ 13, e não posso sair por aí dando mau exemplo, não é, querido? – Disse Matsumoto, virando-se e sorrindo para seu namorado–capitão.

– Achei que você não deveria dar mau exemplo por ser uma tenente, Matsumoto-_san_... – Disse Kira, com uma cara aborrecida.

– Bom, vocês me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir. Preciso resolver um problema do esquadrão e tenho que fazer isso logo. – Mentiu Hisagi, querendo escapar dos amigos. Sem esperar resposta, ele saiu rapidamente, para estranheza dos amigos.

– Tenho certeza que ele anda com alguma garota... fico imaginando quem é... – Disse Matsumoto, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo, fazendo uma cara pensativa, tentando arranjar um jeito de descobrir. _As "garotas" iriam adorar saber com que o Shuuhei está saindo_, pensou.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Depois de dispensar seu quase-inútil tenente e terminar seus relatórios, Soifon recostou-se na sua cadeira, olhando pensativa pela janela. Ultimamente ela andava um pouco distraída, tão distraída que seu tenente perceu.

_**Flashback on**_

– Então, _taicho_, o capitão-comandante pediu para que enviasse esse relatório para o 6º Esquadrão. O que você acha, _taicho_? _Taicho_? Você está me ouvindo, _taicho_? – Disse Omaeda, estranhando o fato de sua capitã não o ter respondido e de ainda não ter gritado com ele ainda naquele dia. _Será que ela está doente? Ela pode estar com dor de barriga ou..._, pensou o tenente, com uma ideia surgindo em sua cabeça.

– Hã? O que você disse Omaeda? Claro, pode enviar para o Kuchiki-_taicho_. – Disse finalmente Soifon, acordando de seus desvaneios, ou melhor de seu desvaneio: Husagi Shuuhei.

– _Taicho_, você está bem? Parece preocupada. Como não obteve resposta da mulher a sua frente, ele arriscou – Será que a Soifon-_taicho_ anda de namorico por aí? Ultimamente anda tão distraída e vive corando pelos cantos...

Isso despertou totalmente Soifon. Ninguém, ninguém mesmo, ainda mais um subordinado seu, ficava fazendo piadinhas dela. Com um chute mandou Omaeda longe. Quando ele caiu no chão, ela já estava em cima dele chutando-o com toda força.

– Não faça piadas de mim, Omaeda! Eu nunca te dei intimidade para esse tipo de coisa! Mais uma gracinha dessas e eu acabo com você, ouviu?

– Sim... sim... _tai...cho..._, mil... per...dões... ­– Gemia Omaeda entre os chutes que recebia de sua furiosa capitã.

– Ótimo. – Disse Soifon quando percebeu que já tinha batido bastante. – Agora suma da minha frente!

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Omaeda desapareceu como vento, deixando pra trás uma Soifon furiosa: furiosa com ela mesma e com Hisagi, que não a procurava e a deixava se sentindo estranha. E ela não gostava de se sentir estranha.

_**Flashback off**_

Enquanto fingia que contemplava o pôr-do-sol, Soifon divagava. _Por que ele não veio me ver? Ele disse que viria! Mas ele poderia estar mentindo... Mas ele não seria idiota de fazer isso comigo! Ele disse que eu era linda! Mas ele poderia estar mentido... Bom, ele pode estar com problemas no Esquadrão. Afinal, ele tem que cuidar de tudo, fazendo trabalho de tenente e capitão... Talvez eu devesse me oferecer para ajudar... Não, não. Eu não posso dar o braço a torcer e ir atrás dele. Ele disse que me procuraria. Então, que me procure! Eu não estou nem aí pra ele mesmo!_ Mentia para si mesma Soifon. É claro que ela estava aí sim para ele. Desde o dia do encontro, ela estava mudada, apesar de não perceber. Antes de sair para o seu Esquadrão ela se olhava no espelho para ver se estava arrumada. Passava perfume, cuidava mais do cabelo. Certo dia alguns _shinigamis_ juraram ver a capitã do 2º Esquadrão com um batom bem clarinho nos lábios.

E o pior que quanto mais lutava para não pensar no tenente, mais ela pensava nele. Até sonhar com ele ela sonhava! Nem para dormir ele a deixava em paz. Quando se lembrava dos sonhos que tinha, seu rosto ficava imediatamente em chamas. Afinal, não é todo dia que se sonha com um homem forte e lindo deslizando semi-nu por sua cama, enlaçando sua cintura com um braço musculoso e retirando sua roupa enquanto fala coisas picantes no seu ouvido. Até mesmo ela sentia arrepios por todo o corpo ao pensar nesses sonhos.

Uma batida leve na porta do escritório acordou Soifon. Imediatamente ela recuperou o autocontrole e disse na voz forte e autoritária de sempre:

– Entre.

Mas esse autocontrole se desfez segundos depois de ver quem é que entrava. Ele.

– Shuu... Hisagi-_fukutaicho_... – Disse com uma voz surpresa a capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Então ele viera atrás dela, como havia prometido. Isso deixou Soifon radiante, apesar de não demonstrar, exceto por um leve rubor nas bochechas.

– Com licença, Soifon-_taicho_. – Disse Hisagi tentando manter uma atitude séria. Estou com um problema no meu Esquadrão e gostaria de saber se não poderia me ajudar.

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria nos sentimentos de Soifon. Então ele viera atrás dela apenas para pedir ajuda com um problema do Esquadrão?

– Claro, Hisagi-_fukutaicho_. Posso ir imediatamente. – A capitã se levantou para seguir o tenente até seu Esquadrão. Agora ela voltou a ter uma postura fria como antes. _Ele está me tratando assim, não está? Por então é dessa forma que ele será tratado._

Ambos caminhavam lado a lado, mantendo uma distância segura um do outro. Hisagi permanecia sério enquanto Soifon não conseguia esconder sua cara emburrada. Então ela percebeu que ele não a estava conduzindo para a sede do 9º Esquadrão. Eles estavam entrando em um bosque que era pouco frequentado pelos _shinigamis_. Foi quando Hisagi se viu e encarou a capitã.

– Soifon... Desculpe tratá-la daquele jeito frio e ter mentido para você, mas não queria que ninguém do seu Esquadrão me visse circulando por lá sem um motivo aparente. Não há nenhum problema no meu Esquadrão. Isso foi apenas uma desculpa.

Aquelas palavras fizeram toda raiva e todo ódio da capitã desaparecerem imediatamente, com a mesma rapidez que surgiram. Então ele foi atrás dela mesmo! E queria se encontrar com ela a sós! Soifon corou imediatamente, sentindo-se como se tivesse recebido um magnífico presente. _Ele se importa tanto comigo que não quer que nossos encontros caiam na boca das pessoas..._

– Não... há... problema nenhum... Hisagi-_fukutaicho_... digo, Shuuhei. – Guaguejou Soifon ao sentir o tenente se aproximar.

Ela levantou os olhos e encarou Hisagi. E assim ficaram um bom tempo se encarando: ela esperando ansiosamente ele abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas sem coragem de dar o primeiro passo; ele não sabendo que fazer ou o que conversar. Finalmente Hisagi decidiu por arriscar e beijar a capitã. Ele a puxou para perto, envolvendo a pequena cintura com seus braços, quase a prensando contra si e, novamente, encostou os seus lábios nos da capitã, que imediatamente abraçou o pescoço do tenente, ficando na ponta dos pés para facilitar o beijo.

Quando sentiu a capitã gemer baixinho contra seus lábios quando acariciou suas costas, Hisagi decidiu que era hora de avançar mais um pouco. Forçou a capitã a abrir sua boca com a língua e assim que conseguiu, invadiu aquela cavidade úmida, guiando a inexperiente capitã. Céu, como era bom beijá-la! Os lábios macios, a boca pequena, a língua quente, inesperiente e tímida. Tudo nela era perfeito. Hisagi estava nas nuvens.

Soifon, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, agia por instinto. Ela não pensava mais. Quando sentiu a língua de Hisagi forçando a entrada na sua boca, ela não pensou em resistir. A língua experiente dele guiava a sua, inexperiente, enquanto as mãos dele corriam pelas costas dela, fazendo um carinho gostoso, que fazia o corpo dela estremecer.

Quando Soifon caiu em si, já não sabia que horas eram, não sabia a quanto tempo estava naquele bosque com o tenente, nem sabia como havia ido parar naquela posição em que ambos estavam. Só se sentia incrivelmente bem. Agora ambos estavam sentados sob uma árvore, ele com as pernas abertas e ela entre as pernas dele, beijando-se desesperadamente. Ela percebeu, com o pouco de lucidez que ainda lhe restava, algumas estrelas brilhando no céu. Mas apenas isso. Uma mão forte e decidida massageando sua coxa a fez voltar toda sua atenção novamente para o que estava fazendo.

Hisagi se segurava para não "avançar o sinal". Tinha que ir com cuidado, ele sabia. Qualquer passo em falso botaria tudo a perder. Mas estava sendo praticamente impossível. Nunca em seus mais loucos sonhos, ele imaginou a capitã tão entregue como ela estava: linda e inexperiente, gemendo baixinho com suas carícias. Ele a puxou para debaixo de uma árvore e sentou com ela no chão, numa posição, digamos, constrangedora, e ela nem se importou. Agora a mão atrevida dele acariciava a coxa dela, e ela nem ligava, na realidade aprecia gostar. Ela apenas o beijava, entregue, deslizando as mãos pequenas pelos braços nus, pelo rosto e pescoço, para depois fazer um carinho gostoso na nuca dele. Ah, como ele queria levá-la para seu quarto, arrancar-lhe as roupas e fazer amor com ela a noite toda! Só de pensar nisso, ele já ficava excitado. Soifon, mesmo sem perceber, estava enlouquecendo o tenente.

Então, veio a gota d'água que acabou com todo o autocontrole do tenente. A capitã, sem querer, mexeu um pouco sua perna, fazendo sua coxa roçar no membro de Hisagi. Pronto: Hisagi gemeu roucamente contra a boca da capitã, apertando-a e puxando-a mais para si, querendo mais daquela sensação. A mão que estava acariciando a coxa de Soifon subiu e parou sobre um dos seios dela, massageando-o. Isso fez a capitã quebrar o beijo, jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer. Hisagi aproveitou a opurtunidade para atacar o pescoço desprotegido, lambendo, beijando e sugando a pele macia e cheirosa, enquanto continuava acariciando o seio.

Nenhum dos dois pensava mais. Ela nunca havia sentido nada assim antes e as sensações eram ótimas demais para ela se importar com alguma coisa. Ele estava tão excitado que Soifon já percebia algo duro entre as pernas do tenente roçando na sua coxa.

Mas, como Hisagi temia, ele foi com muita sede ao pote e jogou tudo fora. Querendo mais de Soifon, ele deslizou a mão que acariciava o seio para dentro do quimono dele, desesperado para sentir aquela pele macia com mais intensidade. Quando Soifon sentiu ele apertar seu seio por debaixo da sua roupa, algo nela despertou. Talvez algum instinto de proteção ou algo assim, ela não sabia. Imediatamente ela se livrou do abraço do tenente, ficando de pé, encarando-o assustada. Hisagi a olhava confuso e, num abrir e fechar de olhos, Soifon não estava mais na sua frente.

Envergonhada pelo que estava fazendo com o tenente, a única saída que Soifon viu foi desaparecer da frente de Hisagi, deixando-o lá, sozinho, excitado, confuso, solitário e agora sentindo o vento frio da noite.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3: Crise

**Eu quero você**

_**Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo.**_

_Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?_

**Capítulo 3: **

Soifon caminhava desgostosa pela _Sereitei_. Desde _aquele_ dia com Hisagi, ela o evitava a todo custo, mas ele parecia ser persistente e não deixava de procurá-la. Por isso, ela afundava-se ainda mais no serviço do esquadrão. Infelizmente, ela tinha um tenente pateta e preguiçoso e nesse exato momento estava correndo o risco de encontrar o tenente do 9º Esquadrão enquanto procurava Omaeda, que tinha escapado do serviço. Ultimamente a capitã estava mais nervosa e cruel do que nunca. Vivia de mal humor. E pior, não parava de sonhar com o tenente. Agora os sonhos se tornavam mais picantes do nunca. _Maldita hora que aceitei aquele maldito convite_, pensava a capitã.

Foi quando ela viu uma cena curiosa. Ao longe, ela distinguiu Hisagi conversando com a tenente do 10º Esquadrão, Matsumoto. Ela não podia ouvir o que eles falavam e não ousava chegar mais perto porque poderia ser vista e não queria de jeito nenhum encarar Hisagi. Mas ela podia ver que o tenente parecia meio triste e nervoso e a bela tenente parecia tentar consolá-lo.

Aquilo fez o sangue da pequena capitã ferver. Então era assim? Ele vinha, a corteja, a seduzia e depois, mesmo sabendo que ela estava fugindo dele, continuava tentando encontrá-la, enquanto saía por aí com outras? A vontade que Soifon tinha era de ir lá e matar ambos.

– Está fazendo um belo dia, não está, Soifon-_taicho_? ­ ­– Soifon ouviu uma voz doce falar atrás dela e pulou de susto, nem percebendo a dona da voz se aproximar. Ela virou-se um pouco envergonhada e viu Hinamori sorrindo-lhe docemente.

– É... pode ser. – Falou Soifon de mau humor por ter sido pega espiando e por não perceber a chegada de um _shinigami_.

– Ah, lá estão Hisagi-_san_ e Rangiku-_san_! Estava procurando ela porque o Shiro-_ch_..., digo, Hitsugaya-_taicho_ me pediu. É que ela fugiu do trabalho de novo... Mas eu acho que ela foi conversar com o Hisagi-_san_. Coitadinho!... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele anda meio triste ultimamente... Ele não quer contar o que aconteceu, mas ele anda meio mal humorado e cabisbaixo... Ops! Desculpe atrapalhá-la, _taicho_. Hehe, eu vou lá ver se ele precisa de alguma coisa e avisar a Rangiki-_san_ que o Shiro-_chan_ está procurando por ela. Até mais, _taicho_! Tenha um bom dia! – Disse Hinamori percebendo que a capitã estava perdida em pensamentos, mas não percebendo que chamou o pequeno capitão do 10º Esquadrão pelo seu apelido que ele odiava.

Soifon nem respondeu a despedida de Hinamori e realmente estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Depois de ouvir Hinamori dizer que o tenente estava estranho e meio triste, ela não ouviu mais nada do que a outra _shinigami_ disse. Ela ficou tão perturbada que resolveu sair de lá para pensar um pouco. Por que diabos Hisagi estaria daquele jeito? Será por causa dela? Mas e se não fosse? Mas e se fosse?

Soifon achou que sua cabeça ia explodir com tantas perguntas que vinham à sua mente. Para sorte de Omaeda, ela se esqueceu completamente dele.

Soifon foi para seu quarto, onde poderia colocar as ideias em ordem. Ela admitia para si mesma que o tenente do 9º Esquadrão mexia com ela de um jeito que nem ela podia imaginar. Só de pensar no que podia ter acontecido aquele entre os dois aquele dia se ela não parasse, seu rosto ficava em chamas, mas também um arrepio gostoso percorria seu corpo, fazendo-a lembrar-se dos sonhos que tinha com ele. Mas a capitã nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de intimidade com nenhum homem e ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Além disso, ela não sabia como se comportar, nem o que dizer e mal sabia o que fazer.

Depois de muito pensar, decidiu procurar alguém que a ajudasse a sair daquela enrascada. E essa pessoa era justamente aquela que a meteu nisso tudo: Shihouin Yoruichi.

Soifon levantou-se da cama onde estava deitada e partiu imediatamente para o mundo real, para a loja de Urahara, onde encontraria a ex-capitã.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Hisagi estava sentando debaixo de uma árvore pensando. Há dias estava atrás da capitã do 2º Esquadrão, mas ela não o recebia de jeito nenhum. Até parecia que o estava evitando. A droga era que ele não sabia se ela estava brava com ele ou se apenas estava envergonhada pelo que aconteceu. _O mais provável é que ela esteja brava, muito brava..._, pensou Hisagi. Justo quando as coisas estavam começando a dar certo, justo quando ela começava a ficar relaxada perto dele, ele vai e perde o controle e avança mais do que poderia. Ele não se perdoava, já que a culpa era totalmente dele. Justo agora que estava realmente gostando da capitã, justo agora que não era mais apenas uma atração...

– Oi... hein... Shuuhei, você está me ouvindo??

Hisagi deu um pulo, se assustando ao ouvir a voz que apareceu do nada.

– Rangiku-_san_!? Não chegue de surpresa assim! – Hisagi disse ao ver a bela tenente.

– Você acha que eu cheguei de surpresa...? Faz uns cinco minutos que estou te chamando e você não presta atenção em mim. – Ao dizer isso Matsumoto fez um biquinho, tentando sensibilizar o tenente.

– O que você quer? Não deveria estar no seu esquadrão fazendo seu trabalho? Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que agora você deve dar exemplo. – Hisagi disse mal humorado e até mesmo um pouco ríspido por ter sido tirado de seus pensamentos e ser pego de surpresa.

– Eu disse isso mesmo, mas é que o _taicho_ não dá moleza... E agora com essa história de namorar a Momo-_chan_, ele sai e deixa mais coisas ainda para eu fazer... Como se apenas ele tivesse alguém que precisasse de atenção... E o meu Renji, como fica?

– Você deveria agradecer por ter um capitão... – Disse Hisagi, amargurado ao se lembrar do capitão (agora morto) traidor.

– Ora, não diga essas coisas! Huumm... ultimamente você anda meio triste e muito mau humorado. O que foi? Levou um fora da garota que você andava paquerando, é? Ah..., já sei! Você deve ter avançado o sinal e ela não gostou, não é? Agora ela está brava com você. Acertei?

– Com... como você sabe disso? – Quando viu, Hisagi já tinha feito a pergunta e se traído.

– Ahah! Eu sabia! Então era isso mesmo, hein? Eu não sabia de nada, seu bobinho. Eu só imaginei. Afinal, vocês homens não são tão diferentes assim uns do outros. – E nisso Matsumoto caiu na gargalhada, ao ver a cara que Hisagi fazia por ter sido enganado.

Nisso, Hinamori aparece.

– Olá! Olá, Hisagi-_san_. Como vai? – Disse Hinamori se aproximando dos dois.

– Mal humorado, como ultimamente, Momo-_chan_. O que faz aqui? ­– Matsumoto nem deixou o pobre do Hisagi responder.

– Ah, o Shiro-_chan_ me pediu para vir atrás de você. Ele quer que você leve uns documentos no 7º Esquadrão. Ele está bravo porque você saiu sem avisar. Ele acha que você está matando o serviço para ir tomar sakê.

– Não falei! Agora o _taicho_ me faz trabalhar mais ainda...! – Disse Matsumoto, fazendo cara de desanimada.

– Acabei de encontrar a Soifon-_taicho_. Ela parecia que estava olhando vocês conversarem, mas ela estava estranha e nem me cumprimentou direito... – Hinamori falou, nem imaginando o que essa informação iria causa.

Ao ouvir que a capitã do 2º Esquadrão estava por perto, Hisagi imediatamente se levantou e olhou para os lados, procurando-a. Mas, pelo jeito, ela já havia indo embora. _O que será que ela estava fazendo? Será que ela queria conversar comigo, mas não se aproximou por causa da Rangiku-san? Não, acho que não_, pensou com seus botões Hisagi. Ele precisava pensar. A situação não poderia continuar como estava. Mas com as duas garotas por perto, isso era impossível.

– Bom, vou voltar para o meu esquadrão. Preciso terminar de preencher uns relatórios. Até mais! – Disse Hisagi, saindo rapidamente, nem esperando resposta das duas _shinigamis_.

– Hum?! Ele realmente está estranho, não é, Momo-_chan_? Você viu como ele ficou quando você mencionou o nome da Soifon-_taicho_? Será que...? Não, não pode ser... Os dois...? Mas será...? Preciso verificar... – Disse Matsumoto, mais para si do que para Hinamori.

– Mas será o quê, Rangiku-_san_? E precisa verificar o quê? – Perguntou Hinamori, não entendendo nada do que a tenente falava.

– Ahn? Não, nada, não... Estava pensando alto. Vamos voltar para o esquadrão? Se eu não voltar, o _taicho_ vai vir atrás de mim. E aí é pior porque com certeza ele vai se queixar para o Renji de novo...

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Hisagi realmente estava voltando para o esquadrão, mas para poder pensar em paz. E foi quando teve uma ideia: talvez Yoruichi pudesse ajudá-lo a acabar com essa situação! Ele poderia pedir que ela conversasse com Soifon. A capitã do 2º Esquadrão com certeza escutaria o que a mulher de cabelos roxos iria dizer. _É minha única chance_, pensou Hisagi, mudando de direção e indo para um dos portais para o mundo real.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4: Terceiro encontro

**Eu quero você**

_**Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo.**_

_Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?_

**Capítulo 4: Terceiro encontro**

Yoruichi estava sentada na casa de Urahara de frente para uma Soifon muito envergonhada e atrapalhada que tentava, há pelo menos meia hora, contar o que havia acontecido entre ela e o tenente do 9º Esquadrão no segundo encontro dos dois, que aconteceu na _Soul Society_.

– Vamos por partes, Soifon... Vamos ver se eu entendi. O Hisagi foi até o escritório do 2º Esquadrão com a desculpa que precisava de sua ajuda para resolver um problema do 9º Esquadrão, mas na verdade ele queria ficar a sós com você sem ninguém perceber. Estou certa? – Perguntou a ex-capitã para Soifon, tentando ajudar a garota e tentando entender o que tinha captado entre os murmúrios de Soifon.

– Sim, Yoruichi-_sama_. Perfeito como sempre.

– Ótimo. E depois?

– Bem, depois nós fomos até um bosque pouco frequentado pelos _shinigamis_ para que ninguém nos visse juntos e daí, bem... daí..., nós... quer dizer... ele... ele...

– Ele te agarrou e te beijou, certo?

– Bem, sim, Yoruichi-_sama_. – Respondeu uma Soifon que já não estava mais vermelha de vergonha. Estava roxa.

– Ótimo, agora sim estamos fazendo algum progresso. Você passou a última meia hora balbuciando coisas e gaguejando, que tudo o que você conseguiu dizer de útil não dá nem cinco minutos. – Disse a mulher-gato, divertindo-se muito com o jeito envergonhado de Soifon. Por isso, ela nem se importava com as voltar e mais voltas que Soifon fazia para não chegar ao problema central. Era muito engraçado ver a poderosa capitã embaraçada com alguma coisa. – Então, o que aconteceu depois? Vamos, pode dizer. Não precisa se envergonhar.

Soifon começou a murmurar novamente, morrendo de vergonha de contar à sua mestra o que aconteceu entre ela e Hisagi. Soifon queria resolver seu problema com o tenente, mas não sabia como. Por isso estava ali.

– Você quer minha ajuda, não quer? – Ao ver o sinal de positivo que Soifon fez com a cabeça, a outra mulher continuou. – Então você tem que me contar o que aconteceu de tão grave assim. Caso contrário, não posso fazer nada. Afinal, não seiler pensamentos.

Ao ver a mulher mais jovem se atrapalhar com as palavras novamente, Yoruichi, resolveu ajudar:

– Tá, então eu vou te ajudar. – Finalmente disse Yoruichi, imaginando exatamente o que alguma deveria ter acontecido para Soifon estar toda envergonhada e ter vindo procurar sua ajuda. – Vamos ver... hum... Ah! Ele de uns amassos em você, não deu? Tipo, a mão dele escorregou para certos locais, hein? – Perguntou Yoruichi, se segurando para não rolar no chão de tanto rir. Ela sabia que jeito que estava falando poderia deixar a capitã ainda mais sem jeito.

– Bem, hum..., bem..., é... foi, bem..., foi mais... ou menos... isso... É..., foi... isso... – Respondeu Soifon, muito, muito, mas muito envergonhada. _O que a Yoruichi-_sama_ pensará de mim agora..._, preocupou-se. Mas, para a sua surpresa, a reação da ex-capitã foi bem diferente.

– Bem, sua tola, o que é que você queria que acontecesse entre vocês dois? – Disse Yoruichi, dessa vez séria. – Não vai me dizer que você achou que vocês iriam sair por aí para matar _hollows_? Faça-me o favor... Ele é um homem (e que homem, diga-se de passagem) e você é uma mulher. É claro que ele não iria se segurar por muito tempo, boba. – Disse Yoruichi, encarando a shinigami mais jovem.

– Bem,... Yoruichi-sama, tem mais... uma coisa... – Disse Soifon, esforçando-se para ser franca e não gaguejar.

– Hum, o que é?

– Bem, hum... bem, é que... bem, ele... eu senti... quer dizer..., ele... ele estava... bem... hum... bem... sabe, não sabe? Daquele jeito... bem... digo... ele estava... _excitado_... – Soifon disse a última palavra baixinho, querendo cavar um buraco no chão e desaparecer. É claro, a capitã do 2º Esquadrão não era tão idiota com relação ao sexo assim. Quando ela servia Yoruichi, esta se divertia contando para uma envergonhada Soifon o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher na intimidade. E apesar da vergonha, Soifon ouvia tudo atentamente. Afinal, se Yoruichi-_sama_ estava falando, ela deveria prestar a máxima atenção.

Yoruichi não aguentou. Ela estava caída no chão, chorando de rir, com as mãos na barriga. Ouvir o que ela acabou de ouvir era demais. Ela jamais poderia imaginar ouvir uma coisa dessas da boca de Soifon. Por isso era tão engraçado. Por outro lado, Soifon olhava com uma cara emburrada e vermelha para sua ex-capitã, não achando a mínima graça daquilo tudo. Lá estava ela, envergonhada, falando de coisas que ela nunca imaginou que falaria com alguém, tentando ao máximo dizer as coisas coerentemente e Yoruichi debochava dela.

Ao sentir a aura negra em torno de Soifon, Yoruichi tentou se recompor, voltando a se sentar, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

– Desculpe, Soifon, mas eu não aguentei. Ouvir você dizer que Hisagi estava excitado foi demais. Mas, voltando ao assunto e falando seriamente. – A ex-capitã realmente queria ajudar sua pupila. Afinal, Yoruichi achava que era imprescindível uma mulher provar dos prazeres da carne. – Bom, eu já disse, não disse? O que você queria que acontecesse entre vocês dois? Que vocês dois passassem o tempo treinando _kidou_? Isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo, Soifon. Não há motivo para se envergonhar desse jeito. Vamos! Levante esse rosto e aja como uma capitã! – As últimas frases foram pronunciadas no tom sério e mandão de Yoruichi que ninguém ousava desobedecer. Nem Soifon, que fez o que a outra mulher mandou. – Agora, conte-me o restante da história.

E Soifon, agora mais calma, contou sobre como fugia do tenente do 9º Esquadrão e quando o encontrou conversando com Matsumoto.

– E qual o problema dos dois conversarem, Soifon? Que eu saiba, eles sempre foram amigos, mas pelo que parece, ela sempre teve olhos apenas para o Ichimaru. Você deve estar imaginando coisas, isso sim. – Então, uma ideia estalou na mente de Yoruichi, e ela não resistiu. – Por acaso, você está com ciúmes de Hisagi Shuuhei, Soifon?

A pergunta atingiu a capitã em cheio. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer porque a ideia de sentir ciúmes nunca passou por sua cabeça. _Será? Mas como...? Seu eu sinto ciúmes... então... Não, não pode ser..._ Soifon balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as ideias que vinham em sua mente: ela, apaixonada?

– Bem, como você ficou sem resposta e está com essa cara pensativa, posso concluir que a resposta é sim. – Completou a ex-capitã. – Você, Soifon, está apaixonada pelo Hisagi.

Soifon ficou admirada com a perspicácia da mulher-gato e, intimamente, teve que admitir que sentia alguma coisa pelo tenente do 9º Esquadrão. E por isso, decidiu perguntar mais uma coisa.

– Yoruichi-_sama_, eu não sei o que fazer. Se eu me envolver com ele, ele jamais poderá chegar a ser capitão, pois todos falarão que isso aconteceu porque eu intercedi por ele. Eu sei que ele possui _bankai_ e que é muito poderoso e responsável, e iria indicá-lo para o posto vago de capitão do 9º Esquadrão quando chegasse a oportunidade certa, mas isso era antes... bem... você sabe... antes de tudo acontecer...

– Bom, Soifon, – Começou Yoruichi, entendo a preocupação da capitã. – Primeiro, vocês já estão envolvidos. Não há como negar ou evitar. Segundo, não ligue para o que os outros irão falar. O importante é que ele saiba que foi indicado pelo mérito dele e não porque ele tem um romance com você. E eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe que é mais do capaz de assumir o posto de capitão. Eu já passei por isso, sei como você está se sentindo...

A última frase fez Soifon regalar os olhos e perguntar espantada para sua mestra:

– Quer dizer... quer dizer, então, que você... você e... aquele homem irresponsável e preguiçoso... Então os rumores... aqueles rumores... eram... verdade? Eu pensei... eu pensei... que eram comentário maldosos. Mas como, Yoruichi-_sama_? Você e ele não com...

– Não combinamos? É isso que você quer dizer? – Disse Yoruichi, encarando sua antiga subordinada. – Muito pelo contrário. Sabemos perfeitamente o que o outro irá dizer ou fazer antes mesmo de agir. Eu e o Kisuke crescemos juntos. Ele me conhece melhor do que ninguém e vice-versa. Por que você acha que eu fui resgatá-lo enquanto ele estava sendo julgado, há mais de cem anos? Naquela época, eu sabia que ele iria atrás da tenente dele mesmo eu dizendo para ele não ir, mas não sabia da armadilha de Aizen. Não poderia deixá-lo ser julgado por algo que ele não fez. Eu tinha que resgatá-lo, nem que isso custasse meus títulos, meu posto de capitã ou até mesmo minha vida.

Soifon estava espantada pelo que Yoruichi estava contando. Na época em que era subordinada da mulher-gato, sempre ouvia boatos de que a capitã do 2º Esquadrão e seu terceiro oficial eram amantes. Mas ela não acreditava porque, como havia dito, achava impossível uma mulher como Yoruichi ter algum caso com um homem como Urahara. Além disso, a forma como ela contou que faria o que fosse possível para salvar seu amado deixou Soifon arrepiada. Ela desejou poder ter essa força de vontade e essa coragem de largar tudo por alguém que ama.

– E não pense que ele é preguiçoso ou folgado. – Continuou Yoruichi – É apenas aparência. Além disso, ele é muito forte, muito mais do que você imagina. Por isso, eu o indiquei para vaga de capitão do 12º Esquadrão. Ele sabia que foi escolhido não porque eu o havia indicado ou porque tínhamos um romance, mas porque ele era forte e capaz de ser capitão tanto quanto qualquer outro _shinigami_. E você pode até perguntar se eu tenho dúvidas quanto ao amor dele. Nenhuma. Jamais desconfiei do amor do Kisuke ou de sua lealdade ou de sua honestidade. Nós fomos os primeiros um do outro: o primeiro amor, a primeira pessoa que beijou, a primeira pessoa com quem fez sexo... E, se você gosta do Hisagi mesmo, não tenha medo. Faça o que tiver que fazer. E, caso aconteça de se arrepender (o que não aconteceu comigo, pois faria tudo um milhão de vezes), arrependa-se porque fez e não porque não fez. Até no amor um capitão da _Gotei _13 deve ter uma atitude de capitão. Não titubear, não fugir e encarar o medo.

Com essas palavras, Soifon agora sabia que, se Yoruichi amava tanto assim o ex-capitão do 12º Esquadrão a ponto de largar toda uma vida para trás, era porque alguma coisa ele tinha. Bem, talvez alguma coisa que só ela visse ou que ele mostrava apenas para ela, mas mesmo assim Urahara Kisuke tinha alguma coisa de bom. _Bem, talvez eu reveja meu conceito sobre ele..._, pensou Soifon.

A conversa não teve continuação porque escutaram a voz baixa e bem educada de Ururu:

– Com licença, Yoruichi-_san_, mas você tem mais uma visita. ­– Ela disse do outro lado da porta.

– Pode mandar entrar, Ururu! – Gritou Yoruichi.

Qual não foi a surpresa das duas mulheres ao ver quem adentrava a porta.

– Você! – Soifon disse espantada, levantando-se e corando. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hisagi Shuuhei apenas encarava a capitã do 2º Esquadrão, também espantado. De todos os lugares, jamais imaginou que encontraria a razão de seus problemas naquele lugar, naquela hora.

Yoruichi apenas observava os dois, achando a situação divertida.

_Continua..._

_**Capítulo feito especialmente para o episódio 219 de Bleach. Finalmente Hisagi liberou sua **_**shikai**_**. E parece que Soifon gostou de ver o poder do tenente.**_

_**Pessoal, desculpem a demora. Estava cheia de coisas para fazer na faculdade e só agora tive um tempinho para escrever.**_

_**Bem, e agora? O que Hisagi irá fazer? Como Soifon reagirá? Aguardem...**_

_**Beijos e deixem reviwes.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisões

**Eu quero você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

_Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?_

**Capítulo 5: Decisões**

_– Com licença, Yoruichi-_san_, mas você tem mais uma visita. ­– Ela disse do outro lado da porta._

_– Pode mandar entrar, Ururu! – Gritou Yoruichi._

_Qual não foi a surpresa das duas mulheres ao ver quem adentrava a porta._

_– Você! – Soifon disse espantada, levantando-se e corando. – O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Hisagi Shuuhei apenas encarava a capitã do 2º Esquadrão, também espantado. De todos os lugares, jamais imaginou que encontraria a razão de seus problemas naquele lugar, naquela hora._

_Yoruichi apenas observava os dois, achando a situação divertida._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

– Ah, Shuuhei! Que bom você apareceu! Estávamos justamente falando de você! Sente-se e tome um chá com a gente. Ou você prefere saquê? Ururu!! – Disse Yoruichi, recebendo um olhar do tipo _o que a senhora está fazendo, Yoruichi-_sama_?_ de Soifon, que corou mais ainda (se é que isso era possível).

Hisagi também corou ao ouvir que era o assunto da conversa das duas mulheres.

_– _Desculpe, Yoruichi-_san_, mas eu não sabia que já tinha visitas. Devia ter marcado um horário. Eu acho melhor... _–_ Hisagi tentava recusar o convite porque percebeu que Soifon estava muito constrangida com a sua presença, mas foi interrompido pela mulher-gata.

_–_ Eu acho melhor você sentar e descansar um pouco. Além do mais, eu não sou dentista para você ficar marcando horário. Ah, Ururu, traga mais uma xícara e uma garrafa de saquê. _–_ Disse Yoruichi ao ver a garota aparecer na porta. – E diga para o Kisuke vir aqui tomar chá também e sair daquele laboratório abafado. E você sente-se também, Soifon.

Ururu curvou-se e saiu logo em seguida. Yoruichi não era idiota, ela sabia que ambos estavam constrangidos, mas os deixava naquela situação por mal. Ela queria ajudar sua discípula. Talvez passar um tempo com o tenente, mas não completamente sozinha com ele, a fizesse ficar mais confortável e descontraída.

Hisagi, por outro lado, não viu escolha a não ser sentar-se e aceitar o convite da ex-capitã. O mesmo fez Soifon, muito brava com Yoruichi.

Logo Ururu voltou trazendo duas xícaras de chá limpas, mais um bule de chá e uma garrafa de saquê. Hisagi queria beber saquê, mas não achou uma ideia muito boa. Soifon poderia achar que ele era um bebum como Kyouraku e ficar mais arisca com ele ainda. Por isso, ficou na xícara de chá mesmo. Yoruichi e Urahara, que chegou logo em seguida, escolheram o saquê.

A conversa iniciou-se com apenas Yoruichi e Urahara conversando, já que Hisagi estava mudo e Soifon parecia que tinha perdido a fala e engolido um pote de pimenta, de tão vermelha que estava. Mas ao poucos, Hisagi foi entrando na conversa, fazendo perguntas sobre alguns capitães antigos da _Sereitei_ e respondendo alguma coisa também quando o outro casal perguntava.

– Pelo visto a burocracia nunca muda no _Gotei_ 13. – Comentou Yoruichi. – Preencher aqueles relatórios era uma coisa muito chata. Aff.... E por falar em burocracia, o Kyouraku ainda foge do trabalho como antes?

– Bem... acho que sim... Volta e meia eu ouço Ise-_san_ reclamar que o seu capitão não faz nada no esquadrão e que a papelada vive atrasada porque há algumas coisas que apenas o Kyouraku-_taicho_ pode fazer. – Disse Hisagi, coçando a cabeça. Na realidade, nas reuniões de tenentes, boa parte das reclamações de Nanao eram dirigidas ao seu capitão, que segundo ela era "um preguiçoso, bêbado, vadio, mulherengo e safado".

– Viu só! Realmente algumas coisas não mudam! – Rui Yoruichi ao lembrar-se de que Kyouraku já era assim na época em que ainda era capitã.

Depois disso, a conversa seguiu tranquila, com o clima menos pesado, apesar de Soifon pouco (na realidade, quase nada) participar. Urahara contou como desenvolveu a técnica para conseguir a _bankai_, recebendo atenção dos atuais _shinigamis_. Afinal de contas não é todo dia que se consegue um método de adquirir a _bankai_ assim em tão pouco tempo.

Hisagi contou porque tinha decidido tornar-se _shinigami_ e o motivo de ter o número 69 tatuado no rosto. Soifon surpreendeu-se ao saber que ele tinha quase sido devorado por um _hollow_ quando era pequeno e que tinha sido salvo por Kensei Mugurama, que na época era o capitão do 9º Esquadrão. Surpreendeu-a a coragem e a determinação de Hisagi. _Ele realmente é um homem incrível_, pegou-se pensando Soifon, corando mais uma vez.

Quando Hisagi decidiu que era hora de ir embora, visto que ele não conseguiria ter a conversa que pretendia com Yoruichi e também porque já tinha se ausentado tempo demais do seu esquadrão, que realmente não tinha um capitão, Yoruichi sugeriu que Soifon o acompanhasse para que portão para a _Sereitei_ não fosse aberto duas vezes desnecessariamente.

Mais uma vez Soifon lançou um olhar desesperado para Yoruichi, mas ela não teve escapatória, já que o próprio Urahara foi quem abriu uma passagem para os dois voltarem para a _Soul Society_.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Na Terra, Urahara e Yoruichi viram o portal se fechar.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo... – Disse Urahara na sua voz cantada e sorrindo sarcasticamente por de trás do leque.

– Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, Soifon vai continuar virgem. A única coisa que ela fez em toda sua vida como _shinigami_ foi lutar, treinar e seguir as regras. Acho que nesse aspecto ela é pior do que o Byakuya. – Comentou Yoruichi.

– Muito diferente de você, não é, Yoruichi? – Sorriu Urahara aproximando-se da mulher e enlaçando-a pela cintura.

– Você sabe que eu sempre soube aproveitar as coisas boas, Kisuke. – Ela respondeu, enroscando seus braços no pescoço de Urahara. Usando uma velocidade incrível, Urahara levou Yoruichi para seu quarto, já que havia crianças na casa.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

O caminho de volta foi silencioso e constrangedor. Soifon mal olhava para os lados e Hisagi tentava achar as palavras certas para não afugentar a capitã. Quando chegaram à _Soul Society_ e passaram pelo portão, Hisagi viu que era hora de falar alguma coisa, caso contrário a capitã iria escapar-lhe novamente.

– Soifon-_taicho_... – Começou Hisagi, mas foi interrompido por Kira que se aproximava.

– Oi, Hisagi-_san_. Não sabia que tinha ido com a capitã para uma missão na Terra. Bem, vamos tomar saquê? A Matsumoto-_san_ e o Abarai-_taicho_ estão nos esperando.

O coitado foi praticamente arrastado por Kira. Quando ia protestar, viu que Soifon não estava mais lá. Não vendo outro jeito, foi afogar suas mágoas na bebida.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Soifon estava sentada no seu _futon_, abraçando os joelhos, pensando em tudo que tinha escutado de Yoruichi. Sua cabeça estava confusa. Por um lado ela queria muito ficar com Hisagi, mas isso ia contra todos seus princípios. Quando soube que Abarai estava namorando Matsumoto, ela ficou indignada, mas de certa forma, não ficou surpresa. Talvez já esperasse um comportamento assim de Renji. Mas quando ficou sabendo do romance de Hitsugaya com Hinamori, ela achou aquilo foi o cúmulo. Ela jamais pensaria que um capitão tão rígido e sério como o do 10º Esquadrão faria uma coisa dessas. E quando recebeu o convite de casamento de Byakuya e Unohana, ela quase teve um ataque! Bom, eles pelo menos ambos tinham postos de capitães. Menos mal. Ao comentar isso com Yoruichi, esta disse não estar surpresa com o fato de o cupido parecer estar à solta no _Gotei_ 13. Era natural que romances enrustidos (ou não) aflorassem num período de paz, depois de uma época de tensão, batalhas e incertezas. Numa época de guerra, a vitória é incerta e gera medo do futuro tenebroso que pode vir. Mas com um caminho cheio de paz e tranquilidade que aparentemente a _Soul Society_ tinha agora pela frente, era natural as pessoas fazerem planos para o futuro, relaxarem e se entregarem aos seus sentimentos.

Soifon estava pensando nisso tudo quando percebeu que começava a chover. Vestindo ainda seu uniforme de capitã, sentiu frio quando o vento entrou pela janela. Perguntou-se o que Hisagi estava fazendo, se já tinha voltado do encontro com os amigos ou se estava com alguma garota. Ao pensar nisso, mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Lembrou-se que Matsumoto iria estar com ele. Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha namorado (e que ele estaria junto também), não conseguiu deixar de sentir ciúmes. A tenente do 10º Esquadrão era tão bonita, tão elegante e divertida, que todos os homens babavam por ela. Soifon desejou ser tão bonita quanto Matsumoto. Mas o que ela tinha de bonito? Nada! Seu cabelo curto era feio e de uma cor horrível. Seu corpo era magro e sem curvas. A única roupa que usava era seu uniforme de capitã e nem maquiar-se sabia! Tinha medo de se entregar ao romance com Hisagi e ser rejeitada por ele por não ser bonita ou ter um corpo legal. Sentiu os olhos arderem e a garganta apertar com o surgimento da vontade de chorar. Balançou a cabeça, tentando controlar as emoções. Poucas vezes chorou na sua vida, e nunca tinha feito isso por casa de um homem, e não ia ser agora que ia começar. Foi quando uma coisa que Yoruichi lhe disse veio à mente: _Até no amor um capitão deve ter uma atitude de capitão. Não titubear, não fugir e encarar o medo_.

Lembrar-se disso, se não lhe deu ânimo, pelo menos lhe deu coragem. Levantando-se, calçou os sapatos e saiu rapidamente pela janela, esquecendo-se de que estava chovendo (e muito) e deixando _Suzumebachi_ para trás.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Deitando no _futon_ do seu quarto, Hisagi pensava na vida. Estava tão aborrecido que nem beber para esquecer suas mágoas tinha conseguido.

Ao ver seus amigos alegres e já meio bêbados, resolveu ir embora. Chegando à sua casa, tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e deitou-se para tentar dormir. Mas em vão. Além de ser um pouco cedo ainda, a capitã do 2º Esquadrão não lhe saia da cabeça. Lembrou-se daquele dia no bosque, quando quase perdeu o controle ao ter o corpo da pequena capitã junto ao seu. Com essa lembrava, vieram-lhe à mente todos os sonhos que teve com ela. Tudo isso, somado ao vento frio que entro pela janela, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se, deixou-o um pouco excitado.

Virou o rosto para contemplar a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora e tentar esquecer os pensamentos pervertidos que lhe vinham à cabeça. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver uma silhueta conhecida parar agachada sobre o peitoral da janela para logo depois entrar no quarto. Quando a silhueta aproximou-se mais, a água da chuva caindo do corpo e molhando o chão, Hisagi não pode deixar de ficar boquiaberto e exclamar:

– Soifon!

Lá estava ela, a rígida e fria Soifon-_taicho_, deliciosamente molhada, com o rosto corado, no seu quarto! Nem nos seus mais loucos sonhos ele imaginou uma cena dessas!

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6: Finalmente

**Eu quero você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

_Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?_

**Capítulo 6: Finalmente...**

_– Soifon!_

_Lá estava ela, a rígida e fria Soifon-_taicho_, deliciosamente molhada, com o rosto corado, no seu quarto! Nem nos seus mais loucos sonhos ele imaginou uma cena dessas!_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Hisagi simplesmente não sabia como agir ou o que dizer. A capitã ainda estava parada na sua frente, talvez esperando algum movimento dele, que continuava estático. Um sorriso de canto apareceu no rosto de Soifon. Havia conseguido surpreendê-lo. Era mais do que óbvio que o tenente jamais esperava que aquela situação acontecesse.

Soifon, mesmo corada, não perdia o contato visual com Hisagi. Lentamente, tirando coragem não se sabe de onde, ela começou a desamarrar a faixa que segurava seu _haori _para, em seguida, tirá-lo. Depois de tirar as sapatilhas, ela tirou seu uniforme _shinigami_, deixando seu corpo coberto apenas com o uniforme de comandante do _Onmitsukidou_, para desespero de Hisagi, que estava quase babando.

Vê-la despir-se assim, de uma forma tão tímida e ao mesmo tempo sensual, o deixou louco. Quando ele a viu hesitar com as mãos sobre a faixa do uniforme, ele não pensou duas vezes e, rápido como um relâmpago, a alcançou com as mãos e a colocou na cama, deitando-se sobre o corpo pequeno da capitã, mas tomando o cuidado para não esmagá-la com seu peso.

Soifon hesitou ao querer continuar com o _streap-tease_, mas, num piscar de olhos, ela estava deitada no _futon_, sentindo o perfume de Hisagi invadir-lhe as narinas. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Hisagi tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo avassalador, enquanto as mãos dele exploravam a pele exposta de Soifon, acariciando e apertando a pele macia, fazendo-a estremecer.

Hisagi nem se importava com as roupas da capitã que estavam molhando sua cama. Logo elas não seriam um problema. Soifon o beijava com o mesmo ardor, acariciando hora os cabelos macios, ora as costas nuas. Logo ela sentir o mesmo volume no baixo ventre de Hisagi que a fez sair correndo aquele dia na floresta; desta vez, porém, foi diferente. Ela não fugiu, mesmo sentindo-se incomodada com o membro de Hisagi pressionado contra seu corpo.

Percebendo o desconforto da capitã, Hisagi, usando todo seu controle, parou os beijos e a olhou profundamente. Soifon estremeceu ao perceber o brilho de desejo nos olhos do tenente. Seu corpo se aqueceu no mesmo instante e sentiu algo estranho na parte mais íntima do seu corpo, local que nenhum homem havia tocado.

– Soifon... – Hisagi começou – Você tem cert...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. Soifon o puxou para baixo, enlaçando-o pela cintura com suas pernas, fazendo o sexo de ambos roçarem um contra o outro, e beijou-o desesperadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento, tal qual ocorria fora do quarto, com a chuva e os raios aumentando ainda mais de intensidade.

Ao ser agarrado daquela forma por Soifon, Hisagi teve certeza da resposta dela. E não hesitou mais. Ainda beijando-a, tirou a faixa que segurava seu uniforme, para depois remover este, deixando-a apenas com o _top_ branco e uma calcinha branca de algodão. Ele ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela e ficou daquele jeito por alguns minutos, apenas observando a beleza que havia na sua frente. A pele morena contrastava com o tecido branco da roupa e do _futon_. Hisagi observou as pernas delicadas, as coxas bem torneadas e firmes, o quadril estreito, a cintura fina, os seios, o pescoços para enfim chegar ao rosto corado.

Soifon olhava para o lado e mordia o lábio inferior. Não conseguia encará-lo. A hora que ela temia havia chegado. Teve que se segurar para não sair correndo. Por que ele não reagia? Será que estava tão decepcionado assim? Mas ele já sabia que ela era pequena em todos os sentidos. Sentiu, pela segunda vez naquela noite, os olhos arderem e a garganta trancar com a vontade de chorar. A vergonha estava se transformando em humilhação. E ela jamais fora humilhada por alguém, muito menos alguém com uma patente menor que a dela. Com o instinto de preservação falando mais alto, Soifon tentou se levantar para sair, se esconder e esquecer o que aconteceu.

No momento que Hisagi percebeu a intenção da capitã, ele a segurou, a puxou de volta e jogou-se sobre ela, prendendo-a com seu corpo e segurando as mãos pequenas acima da cabeça.

– O que pretende fazer, Soifon-_taicho_? – Hisagi perguntou com uma voz rouca e sensual, os lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha. Soifon tentou em vão se soltar, mas sentia-se fraca, seu corpo não obedecia. Podia sentir a respiração do homem no seu pescoço enquanto ele esfregava o membro ainda coberto, e agora ainda mais excitado, contra o sexo dela. Sem conseguir conter o gemido, Soifon instintivamente jogou os quadris contra os de Hisagi, simulando o que estava por vir.

– Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi... – Ele dizia, enquanto uma das mãos tentava tirar o _top_ branco. – Você é perfeita... – Hisagi afastou-se um pouco (ainda sem soltar as mãos da capitã) para puxar o _top_ e jogá-lo em algum canto do quarto. – Você é linda... Linda... – Ele dizia, hipnotizado pelos seios da capitã. Eles não eram grandes, mas eram maiores do se percebia sob as muitas camadas de roupa que ela usava diariamente, numa tentativa inconsciente de esconder o corpo.

Sem poder se cobrir, Soifon engoliu em seco ao ver Hisagi abaixar a cabeça em direção aos seus seios. Logo seu corpo frio estremeceu ao sentir a boca quente e molhada de Hisagi abocanhar um dos seios. Agora suas mãos estavam livres para agarrar os cabelos arroxeados, já que Hisagi a libertou para poder acariciar o outro seio.

Soifon se contorcia debaixo do seu corpo e gemia baixo, tentando conter-se. Céus, se ele não se controlasse, gozaria só de senti-la assim, entregue, quente, nua, apenas sentindo o cheio daquela pele até então intocada. Para ele, aquilo era o paraíso!

Depois de se deliciar com o sabor dos seios, Hisagi voltou a atacar a boca pequena, enquanto as mãos desciam para um local mais interessante. Uma das mãos escorregou por entre as pernas da capitã e acariciou a sua intimidade por sobre a calcinha. Hisagi sentiu-a molhada e quente e não resistindo, puxou a peça para o lado e tocou o sexo da capitã, que se livrou do beijo para gemer de prazer. Agora pouca coisa importava. Ela sentia os dedos de Hisagi acariciando seu clitóris, circundando a entrada da sua cavidade úmida e, por fim, penetrando-a. Ela sentiu-se um pouco incomodada no início, mas, ela acostumou-se e relaxou, entregando-se as sensações inéditas.

Hisagi podia senti-la ficando cada vez mais úmida e excitada e desejou prová-la. Ajoelhando-se mais uma vez, ele retirou o mais devagar que conseguia a última peça que cobria o corpo da capitã, enquanto a observava.

Soifon, de olhos fechados para tentar diminuir a vergonha, sabia que estava exposta completamente aos olhos gulosos do tenente. Sentiu suas pernas serem afastadas e quase gritou de susto e prazer ao sentir sua parte mais íntima ser tomada por boca e língua afoitas. Não demorou muito para sentir seu corpo ser tomando por espasmos, numa sensação final de bem-estar e cansaço.

Hisagi tomou todo o líquido que jorrou de Soifon com a vinda do orgasmo. Agora, mais do que nunca, queria sentir-se dentro dela. Levantando-se, despiu-se e deitou-se sobre a mulher que ainda ofegava.

Soifon foi trazida de volta à realidade quando sentiu seus seios serem acariciados novamente e percebeu o "desejo" de Hisagi completamente livre.

Hisagi tomou as mãos pequenas da capitã e as levou ao seu sexo, fazendo-as envolvê-lo. Soifon tentou retirá-las quando tocou o membro duro, mas ele as segurou firmes ali.

– Soifon, por favor... – Ela ouviu-o implorar e, um tanto relutante, deixou-se ser guiada por ele, aprendendo o que fazer, onde apertar e qual a velocidade certa. Como era uma ótima discípula, logo suas mãos estavam livres para continuarem a masturbação, arrancando gemidos de Hisagi, que estava nas nuvens. Seu desejo mesmo era que ela o masturbasse com a boca, aquela boquinha pequena e virgem, como ela fazia nos seus sonhos eróticos. Mas decidiu ir com calma para não assustá-la. Mas da próxima vez, ah, na próxima vez, ele iria tornar seu sonho realidade. Se aquelas mãos o estavam enlouquecendo, o que aquela boca não faria!

Vendo que logo gozaria se aquela doce tortura prosseguisse, ele afastou as mãos e preparou-se para penetrar sua amada. Pela segunda vez, Soifon o envolveu com as pernas, esperando o tão sonhado momento.

Hisagi olhava-a atentamente enquanto a penetrava para, ao menor sinal de dor, parar. Ele a desejava muito, mas a amava demais para machucá-la. Soifon, porém, não esboçou nenhum sinal de dor. Dor era uma coisa corriqueira para ela, que sempre treinou tão duro e esteve perto da morte várias vezes. Não seria essa dor que faria seu rosto se contorcer, por mais intensa que fosse.

Depois de entrar todo nela, Hisagi a abraçou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Soifon, inalando a fragrância da pele dela, tentando esquecer o prazer e a ânsia que sentia, esperando que ela se acostumasse com o membro dele dentro dela.

Quando se mexeu um pouco e a sentiu jogar o quadril contra o dele, ele percebeu que era hora e iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem, a princípio lentos, para irem aumentando de ritmo com o tempo.

Soifon deixou o corpo mover-se instintivamente. Parecia que ela estava separada em duas partes: uma movia o corpo suado no ritmo das estocadas de Hisagi, enquanto a outra apenas sentia e se deliciava com o prazer do momento. Porém, era como se essas duas partes fossem conectadas: uma saboreando as sensações da outra.

Sentindo o ápice se aproximar, Hisagi ajoelhou-se, trazendo Soifon consigo, deixando-a livre para mover-se em seu colo como bem quisesse. E ela não o decepcionou. Sentindo o corpo ficar leve com a proximidade do orgasmo, ela aumentou a velocidade, rebolando sobre o membro de Hisagi, levando-o a loucura.

Os gritos de prazer dos amantes foram abafados pela tempestade. Depois do violento orgasmo, onde Soifon sentiu algo no limiar da dor e do prazer, ela aconchegou-se nos braços fortes de Hisagi, que a cobriu, protegendo-a do frio. Sonolento, ele acariciou os cabelos molhados dela, enquanto a via piscar pesado. Uma ternura como nunca antes apossou-se dele, ao vê-la lutar contra o sono como uma criança que quer esperar o pai chegar para desejar-lhe boa noite.

Beijando-lhe a testa, ele deixou a ternura tomar a forma de palavras:

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

Quando Soifon percebeu, as palavras já haviam saído da sua boa. Tão fácil como os gritos que ela soltava para seu tenente. Mas aqui as palavras saíram doces, sonolentas e meigas, como ele jamais imaginou ouvir dela.

Depois da declaração, ambos caíram no sono, sem se preocuparem com o dia seguinte, com as pessoas, com os cargos, nem com a chuva que insistia em cair.

_Continua... _


	7. Chapter 7: Epílogo

**Eu quero você**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Score to a new beginning_ pertence à Fairyland._

_Hisagi está disposto a conquistar o coração da severa capitã do 2º Esquadrão. Para isso ele usará todo seu charme e persistência. Será que Soifon cederá aos encantos do belo tenente do 9º Esquadrão?_

**Capítulo 7: Epílogo**

**A new age dawns before my eyes, I can feel the ****airs divine**

_Uma nova era nasce ante meus olhos, eu posso sentir o ar divino_

**With the sun above we'll build our holy land**

_Com o sol alto construiremos nossa terra sagrada_

**What a sight to see a future yet to come**

_Que visão do futuro que está por vir_

**Now we become as one with the feeling of heaven**

_Agora nos sentimos como um com a sensação do paraíso_

_**Score to a new beginning, Fairyland**_

– Vamos dar as boas vindas ao mais novo capitão do _Gotei_ 13, Hisagi Shuuhei.

A voz do capitão-comandante soou profunda ao anunciar o novo capitão do 9º Esquadrão.

Hisagi entrou de cabeça erguida, com _Kazeshini_ na cintura, com o _haori_ branco de capitão cobrindo seu uniforme negro de _shinigami_. Ao tomar seu lugar na fila, ele não deixou de lançar um breve olhar para a capitã do 2º Esquadrão e dar um meio sorriso, o qual foi correspondido.

Soifon, no seu lugar ao lado de Unohana, apenas observava o homem, ou melhor, o _seu_ homem caminhar em direção ao lugar antes vago de capitão do 9º Esquadrão. Como ela esperava, ele aceitou a indicação para o posto de capitão e não a decepcionou no teste, mostrando habilidade, destreza e total domínio da sua _bankai_. Rumores sobre certo caso entre os dois já corriam pela _Sereitei_, inclusive entre os capitães. Mas ela não se importava. E ele também não. Ela era uma capitã poderosa e experiente e ele fora um tenente excepcional e com certeza seria um capitão melhor ainda.

E quem sabe os rumores não se tornariam verdade durante a festa de confraternização do 9º Esquadrão, a qual ela era convidada de honra do novo capitão.

_Fim._

_**Quero agradecer a todos que leram, acompanharam e comentaram (ou não) minha história. Muito obrigada!**_


End file.
